Lilith's Revenge
by Tyrant55
Summary: The year is 2012, and Albert Wesker has finally found a way to control the virus. The name of his solution is Lilith. However, when the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. break into his lab, all hell breaks loose. First fic, please R&R. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter is going to be short, but hopefully the other chapters will be longer. I will most likely update on a weekly basis as long as people actually enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

Wesker walked into the security room where a scientist was staring intently at a monitor. The scientist was Viktor Koslov, a brilliant Russian man in his late fifties. He didn't even acknowledge Wesker's presence, not shifting his gaze away from the monitor which showed his "project" that they had been working on. Wesker was getting impatient with the man, "What is Lilith's progress?"

"Her telepathic and physical abilities are growing at a remarkable rate. After some tests, she now has the ability to control the minds of lower creatures such as Hunters and Tyrants. Most zombies can not be controlled due to severe decay, but once we can control Lilith, we can fully control the virus." Wesker was pleased, but he noticed that Koslov responded in a slightly worried tone.

"So when will we be able to control her?" Wesker inquired.

"It's hard to say, the virus has made her far more aggressive than normal. If we were to let her out of the lab, she would simply kill anything in her path. However, what worries me the most is her growing telepathic abilities. At this rate it is quite possible for her to take over the minds of living people who aren't even infected."

"That doesn't matter now, you should know that. After all, you built her cage specifically to prevent that from happening. The room is completely run by an AI so there's no chance of it being controlled by her. Even if the AI fails, we are developing compounds that will protect our men from Lilith's abilities." Wesker looked at the monitor for himself, and as usual it showed Lilith sitting in the corner of the room. They had captured her after the Raccoon incident, and they managed to keep the project going even after the fall of Umbrella. She was only eight years old at the time, and they found her on the side of a road by herself outside of Raccoon City. She looked completely normal, but she was infected with the virus.

Lilith had a certain genetic code that was reacting with the virus in ways that they had never seen before. Much like the Tyrants, her genetic code kept her from becoming a zombie. The virus was changing her in much different ways. She was becoming stronger, and then they noticed some odd brainwaves as a result of the change. For fourteen years Umbrella was working on developing her mental and physical abilities. Now, it would all finally pay off. They didn't actually know what her name was, she never spoke after they found her outside Raccoon City. This was Wesker's chance, his chance to get revenge on the ones who foiled his plots in the past, his chance to use Lilith to control an army of the infected.

The virus would be unleashed into densely populated areas, and sooner or later, he will have his army. "Fourteen years is a long time, Viktor. I expect results in three weeks. Have the beast tamed by then."

"We are all trying to get her to follow orders, but she either kills or controls anything we put in there. All of our methods so far have failed. Even the multiple drugs we injected her with failed to make her any less aggressive." Viktor turned to look at Wesker for the first time since he had entered, "The virus has only made the hate inside of her grow. God help us if she does manage to get out."

Wesker glared at him, "As long as nobody opens her cage, we will never have to worry about that. It won't be easy opening it anyway with the electronic lock on the door." Wesker decided that it would be best to leave the scientist to his work for now. "I will be back in three weeks to check up on the project, and I expect to see results by then," Wesker added as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews even though nothing much really happened in the last chapter. There probably won't be romance in this story, but that might change later on. Also, this is where the story starts to switch characters a lot.  
**

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom

Rebecca had been having strange dreams lately. More like nightmares, actually. There was a little girl sitting alone in a poorly lit room. The originally white walls that were made visible by the single light above the girl were stained red with blood. She started to cry, and the little girl started to speak, "Set me free." She spoke in such a low tone that Rebecca could barely hear her, but her words stayed in her mind for hours. There was something familiar about the girl, but Rebecca could not remember who she was.

Rebecca's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sudden obnoxious ring of her phone. She eventually picked it up, and tried to answer calmly as if nothing had happened, "Hello?"

"Rebecca? It's me, Chris. I've been trying to reach you for hours. Are you feeling alright? You sound exhausted," Chris sounded worried.

"Yeah, just had a rough night. What's new?"

"Apparently, Wesker has been developing some new form of Tyrant in a lab located in Africa. It could be very dangerous."

"How did you find this out?"

"I was contacted by one of the scientists working on the Tyrant, she says she's working undercover against Umbrella."

"Sounds like a trap to me."

"Maybe, but she's given us the exact coordinates of the lab and given us all of the info we will need about it. Every security camera, every locked door, and every containment room is marked on the map she gave us. It seems pretty legit. She said that Wesker isn't there at the moment, but that will just make it easier for us to destroy the Tyrant. She's even agreed to cut the power so we don't have to worry about security."

"I don't know about this Chris, is it really worth the risk?"

"If this new Tyrant is as dangerous as it sounds, then we have no choice. You don't have to go if you don't want to, we can handle it." Rebecca knew that she couldn't just stay here. Chris and the others have been there for her when she needed them, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if one of them died because she wasn't there to help.

"Well I can't just let you guys go without me, I am the only medic anyway. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready, Claire and Jill are already here. The scientist is going to meet us at the airport."

"Alright then, I'll be ready to leave in a few hours," she replied as she hung up the phone. Rebecca chuckled, realizing how suddenly she had decided to go to Africa. It's better than being stuck at home.

--

Viktor looked at the list of scientists that were supposed to be working on the project, one was missing. Her name was Alyssa, and she had apparently been missing from the research facility for at least two days now, this was not good. Nobody was allowed to leave the facility unless they had direct orders from him, and Viktor made records when anyone went outside. What was even stranger was the fact that the security systems didn't detect her leaving the facility at all.

He cursed under his breath, if she told anyone what was going on here...

No, that would not happen. Viktor would not allow anyone to get in the way of what he was trying to accomplish, he had put too much time and effort into this project for it to all end here. If anyone tried to stop the project, he would kill them himself.

Then, he remembered something that made his blood run cold.

She knew the code to the lock on Lilith's cage.

There are guards, but if she gets help...

Things were definitely going to get bad fast if he didn't do something.

He quickly reached for the emergency phone and dialed the number,

"Wesker? A scientist has gone missing, and I need you to track her down."

--

For the most part, the car ride to the airport was less than enjoyable. Take the fact that Chris's car had no air conditioning on a day in June, and add that Chris was blasting bad rock music the entire ride, and you'll get an idea how bad it was.

She was relieved when they finally arrived at the airport. Chris said that the scientist would meet them there. Their plane was going to leave soon, so they had to find her as soon as possible.

When they eventually found her among the crowd of tourists. She was a young woman with her black hair tied in a ponytail that was still wearing her uniform. She did stand out in the crowd with her uniform still on, but Rebecca hardly thought that was a good idea. If she really was undercover, they could be looking for her.

"Didn't waste time changing out of the uniform eh?" Chris remarked.

"They already have all of my information, I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. We should hurry, I think the plane is about to leave," she responded.

She was right about that. They got on the plane with a minute to spare and took their seats quickly. The trip seemed to go pretty fast from then on, with Rebecca and the others getting as much sleep as they could before they would be risking their lives in Africa. Rebecca had the dream again,

"Set me free..."

The words still echoed in her head, but the dream didn't end there this time.

"Free me from my prison so that I may have my revenge..."

Those last words worried her, what were they getting themselves into?

--

Chris was looking through the information on the research facility that was given to him by Alyssa. There should be guards around the room where they are developing the Tyrant, but there would be no more than two. They didn't bother to bring their own weapons because Alyssa said that she had weapons in the jeep that would be waiting for them outside of the airport in Africa. Chris really didn't feel like dealing with airport security anyway.

Everyone else was already asleep, including the scientist. They had only been on the plane for an hour, but they did all need as much sleep as they could get. Chris looked the information over one last time as he started to doze off.


End file.
